Elementalist Rankings
Elementalists, the given term to those who manipulate the elements, or more commonly referred to as "users" are the people who populate the continent of Mageia . Although every elementalists starts out as an unfamiliar acquaintance to their corresponding element, many of them are able to rise through the ranks, some even becoming the masters of the next generation. Elementalists are ranked differently, and due to the bias of the culture, some ranks depend on class and ranking in society. __TOC__ Normal Class Ranks Normal caliber rankings go from E to A, E being the lowest and A being the highest. The normal ranks have no special qualifications to enter, only determined by skill and control an elementalist has. E-Class Elementalists E-Class is the lowest of classes, the weakest caliber an elementalist can possess. Almost all children who have just discovered their affiliated element are E-Class, having no control over their powers whatsoever. This can be a peaceful time or a dangerous one, as some children are too wild to be sent into society, but rather confined at home until their powers settle down. However, most children can barely manipulate their element, making it safe for them to attend pre-school and kindergarten, where the control of elements and basic techniques are learned. There are very rare instances where an older person remains in this class, the most common being a mentally traumatic event in their lifetime that has triggered their disability to control their element. This instability in their regular life affects their elemental powers, and they can temporary even become Inanises for a time if the condition is severe. Another type of abnormal E-Class elementalist is a child born from an elementalist and a natural Inanis. The natural Inanis' lack of elemental power is reflected in the child, and the child is either latent in their development or never fully develops at all. D-Class Elementalists D-Class is the second lowest, usually consisting of children in grade school or extremely talented genius children who have just discovered their element. They have some control of their element and basic knowledge of techniques. There always exceptions to ranks, especially D-Class. Some higher caliber elementalists may fall to this rank when they do not develop the control needed for their element. This can happen through neglect of using the element or an extremely hard to control element through one's bloodline. An example of this is a water-fire lineage for wind elementalists. The duality of their parents' two elementalist causes conflict in the wind elementalist, making their power very volatile and dangerous. Because of this, some D-Class elementalists may be classified as AB-Class with very sporatic control. C-Class Elementalists The third lowest class of the "regular" elemental classes, and also the most common. This area of skill can range from children to even adults, depending on their usage of their element and how skilled they are with it. However, most adults tend to reach higher calibers because of jobs or family reasons. C-Class elementalist have decent control over their element, are able to use it on a daily basis, but don't have the full range of abilities available for their element. Simply put, a C-Class elementalist is a skilled user with less knowledge of their element than B, AB, or A classes. B-Class Elementalists B-Class Elementalists have a strong foothold in their element and are able to control it freely. These users are on the way to either becoming masters or a very powerful elementalist. They have the knowledge and ability of most if not all techniques available to them. This varies as some abilities just aren't compatible with the user. However, they have mastered the control of the basic techiques and can execute them flawlessly. Elementalists of this caliber rarely have mistakes, however, there are always times when their element will get out of hand and they will lose control. This can even happen to the most skilled of users in this category. Again. like C-Class, the B-Class age range is widespread. Though the numbers aren't as big as C-Class, B-Class has a fair amount of elementalists. All it takes is a few years of decent training to reach this rank. AB-Class Elementalists An informally named class in between B and A is the AB-Class. This is known as the developing stage between the two classes, and elementalists not really in either belong in this class. AB-Class Elementalists have attributes from both sides of the spectrum, so they are usually considered a high B or a low A. A-Class Elementalists A-Class is the last and most powerful of the regular rankings, the ones not based on special requirements as dictated by the classes above them. A-Class elementalists have perfect control over their element and possess mastery over most techniques in their arsenal. Some of the hardest abilities are in this class, an example being turning your own body in that element. This is extremely dangerous, which is why public schools in Mageia don't teach it. Rather, one must go to a tutor or a specialized academy, like the one in the City of Ice, to learn such skills. Not only can A-Class elementalists control their element without fail, they can control it on a large scale. Water elementalists can create gigantic whirlpools, wind elementalists can generate huge storms, and so on. This is the highest level of mastery in the normal ranks, and very few young adults actually reach this stage until their later years. Special Class Ranks These set of caliber ranks require special qualifications to enter. All of these ranks are at the A-Class in the normal registry, however they have another set of rules for entry. Before the Incident, there was a test that the government conducted every five years to see if an elementalist was eligible to be promoted to the special class ranks. However, after the Incident, the tradition was halted as the government was eradicated. S-Class Elementalists S-Class is the first of the special class rankings, the most basic and common selection elementalists can enter. There are other qualifications users can possess to gain S-Class, but the most common is the test that the Mageian government held. Rarer examples are the status of an heir. This only applies to the main heirs however, and S-Class is a special automatic ranking accepted main heirs. The only exception is that main heirs can only attain this rank when the heads of the family deem them responsible and powerful enough to hold it. A newborn main heir with no elemental power whatsoever couldn't possibly be S-Class. Another way of achieving S-Class is through continued notoriety in Mageia. A criminal or wanted person is called S-Class as a way of alerting danger to the public. As such, the S-Class is nicknamed the "dangerous class" for this reason. SS-Class Elementalists The second of the special class rankings, SS-Class Elementalist have something that makes them stand out from other elementalists. They may possess a unique skill that no other user can attain, or have some special property about their powers that is extremely rare. Most people in the SS-Class are not young adults, but masters that have taken years to perfect a new skill and have presented it to the Magic Section of the government. The only exception to this is the youngest SS-Class Elementalist in the world: Leith Resinine . The Resinine heir was able to reach SS-Class at the age of 15 and pronounced a genius kid before the Incident happened. Another exception to the SS-Class ranking is specially devoted to the spirits of the Weapons. Although very few actually know about the sentient beings inside the Weapons, it is assumed that all the spirits are SS-Class. SSS-Class Elementalists The third of the special class rankings, SSS-Class is where the class bias begins to take place. This class is only reserved for the heads of noble families below the Five Pure Families, such as Cole Ambrose and Rusette Flamel Ambrose . ★-Class Elementalists The last and final of the special class rankings, ★-Class is only a status for heads of the '''Five Pure Families. '''Even though a head may not be very powerful, they are still considered ★-Class for respect and prestige in Mageia. Some people disagree with the idea of a ★ class because it isn't fair for those who have the power that exceeds some in the class. The Mageia Government was planning to abolish the ranking when the Incident hit, erasing all records of their bill and keeping the policy in place.